


One is Okay, Two is a Mess

by MinervaJoana



Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [29]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Sickfic, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana
Summary: Chan and Minho are both sick, Jeongin is the only other person home
Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054352
Kudos: 25





	One is Okay, Two is a Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays

It was nine o’clock on a Saturday morning, and Jeongin had just woken up a few minutes ago. When he had gone into the kitchen to grab breakfast, he found a note from Changbin saying that he, Hyunjin, Jisun, Felix, and Seungmin had gone out for the day to go shopping and wouldn’t be back until late. Jeongin sighed at this, a little bit irritated that he hadn’t been invited along, but he decided to make the most of his day alone at the dorm. By the time he had finished breakfast, no one else had appeared, so Jeongin had assumed that Chan and Minho had gone to the company building to practice or something. He went to the living room to catch up on the latest k-drama he had been watching.

It was around ten o’clock when Jeongin started to hear the sounds of someone else being in the dorm. He heard a door open and close, followed by a faucet being turned on. He thought nothing of until he thought he heard loud retching. He quickly paused his show and went to investigate. He knocked on the bathroom door before speaking. “Hyung, are you okay in there, do you need me to come in?” All he heard in response was the faucet being turned off before another loud retch came from whoever was in there. Jeongin decided to risk whatever glares and privacy lectures he might get, and opened the door

There, standing bent over the toilet, was an extremely pale Minho, who also looked like he was about to pass out. He quickly entered the bathroom and made it to Minho just as he crumpled to the floor. Jeongin was glad that he had been working out recently, otherwise there would have been no way he’d be able to support Minho without some kind of help. Thankfully, Minho hadn’t fully passed out, his legs just gave out. Jeongin carried Minho to the couch, since it was actually closer than the older’s room. Right after he got Minho on the couch, Jeongin heard the sound of someone else being sick, this time on the floor. Since five of the members had gone out, and he and Minho were in the living room, there was only one person it could be. Chan

Jeongin got to Chan’s room and found him sitting on his bed, with vomit all over himself and the floor. Jeongin opened his mouth to say something, but Chan spoke before he could. “Innie, I made a mess.” Right after Chan said that, he threw up again. Jeongin did his best to avoid the puke on the floor and helped Chan get to the bathroom to get cleaned up, while he cleaned up the vomit in the bedroom. Jeongin also texted Changbin in hopes that he would get some reinforcements.

Once Jeongin had finished cleaning up Chan’s room, he went to the bathroom to check on the leader. Chan was now clean but looked confused. “Chan-hyung, are you okay?” Chan startled a little bit. “Innie, there’s puke in the toilet.” Jeongin nodded and swore to himself over the fact that he hadn’t flushed Minho’s sick beforehand. “Did I do that? Innie, am I sick?” Jeongin just stared at Chan astounded at the fact that he didn’t seem to remember that he had thrown up in his room. Jeongin felt his forehead. It felt warm, sure, but not scalding. Jeongin helped Chan to the couch as well, not wanting to deal with two sick hyung in different rooms, then went to get supplies.

Jeongin returned to the living room with two buckets, medicine, and two thermometers. Why they had more than one thermometer, he didn’t know, but he didn’t care.He stuck one thermometer in each mouth and gave both hyungs a bucket. He looked at the thermometers as soon as they beeped, and to his surprise Chan had a fairly low fever of 100.9, while Minho had a moderate fever of 102.3. He then left to quickly make some ramen.

“Here, hyungs. I made some cup ramen without the flavor packets. It should hopefully be gentle on your stomachs. Minho took hi and started eating, while chan just stared at the ramen and the chopsticks in his hands as if they were supposed to work on their own. Jeongin was unsure of what to do until Minho spoke up. “Innie, Chan is absolutely useless when he has a fever, even if it’s low. Either get him a fork, or feed him yourself.” Jeongin felt it would be too awkward for him to be feeding his eldest hyung, so he opted for grabbing one of the few forks they had lying around. Chan still struggled a little bit with the fork, but had no real problems feeding himself. Jeongin made sure to give his two eldest hyungs medicine when they finished eating.

It was about an hour later when Minho got sick again. Minho was glad that Jeongin had brought buckets, because this wave of nausea had come on so fast there wouldn’t be any time to get to the toilet. He kneeled on the floor with his head over the bucket as he began to gag. In between gags he told Jeongin to hold the other bucket under Chan’s mouth, because Chan also had a sensitive stomach when he had a fever.

Jeongin did as told and held one bucket under Chan, while Minho was being sick in his own bucket. Jeongin really hoped that Chan wouldn’t puke, but sure enough, Chan suddenly leaned forward and one productive gag later he started throwing up again as well. Jeongin was doing his best given the circumstances, but with all the sick he’d been around, he wasn’t sure his own stomach was going to last much longer. Thankfully, before could calculate how much longer he could tolerate being around people actively puking, Changbin and Jisung walked in. The two surveyed the damage before they allowed Jeongin to take a breather.

Jeongin took a five minute breather in his room before coming back out. “Thanks hyungs. I wasn’t sure if I could be so close to someone being sick without getting sick myself. I owe you one.” Jeongin paused before continuing. “If you want, you guys can go back out. I think I can handle them now that I’ve had a moment to recollect myself.” Changbin refused, but allowed Jisung to go and continue having a fun day with the millennium line. “Jeongin, while I have total faith in your ability to take care of people while sick, Chan is completely incapable of doing anything right now.” Jeongin couldn’t argue with that “I’m sure you’d much rather focus on one sick hyung that is able to function, instead of one that can function and one that isn’t able to identify needing to puke with heartburn.” Jeongin agreed to that statement and thanked Changbin. The duo then spent the rest of the day tending to their sick hyungs, while the millennium line continued shopping. They did bring back medicine and other essentials for their sick hyungs, so it was all good. The day ended with everyone in the living room watching Spiderman.


End file.
